Lost and Found
by My Muse's Name Is Eden
Summary: Nate and Sophie lost something a very long time ago. Will they ever find it again? R&R please!
1. Romeo and Juliet

Time: Two years before the marriage of Nathan Vincent Ford and Maggie Jane Collins

Location: Paris, France

Ages: Nathan Ford, 20

Sophie Devereaux, 19

Maggie Collins, 18

Eliot Spencer, 9

Alec Hardison, 4

Parker, undetermined

The couple lie naked in there bed, comfortable in each others embrace. Oddly enough the girl looked quite lost in thought.

"What's wrong Soph," the man asked softly.

"Huh? Oh, it's it's nothing Nate," Sophie lied unconvincingly.

"It doesn't take a grifter to tell when someones upset. You trust me, right?"

_Damn, he's not going to let this go, bloody wanker. I've got to tell him. NOW. _"Nate, I'm pregnant."

"What? When, how? It's mine isn't it? Sophie?"

She sat up and hit him with a pillow him, "Of course it's yours! Whose else would it be!"

Nate shrugged and grinned. "Our baby, Soph, we're having a baby!"

And with that she broke down in sobs and hugged him tightly.

"I w-was hoping y-you would s-say that! I-I d-didn't think y-you would st-stay."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his lap, "I'll always stay with you, my beautiful Juliet."

"My perfect," she stopped and kissed him. "Perfect." kiss "Romeo."


	2. We've Been Waiting for You

Time: Nine months after previous chapter. Date: August 24

Location: London, England

Ages: Nathan Ford, 21 in three weeks

Sophie Devereaux, 20

Maggie Collins, 19

Eliot Spencer, 9 3/4

Alec Hardison, 5

Parker, undetermined

"GOD DAMN IT NATHAN! THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAUL- AAAAH," Sophie screamed in pain before she finished her next sentence.

"Shhh Soph, it's alright. You're going to be fine, just take deep breaths, alright sweetheart," Nate soothed stroking her hair gently.

Sophie took a deep breath and nodded squeezing his hand harder, fighting all urges to tell him that you never ever tell a woman to calm down, but he was trying so hard to keep her happy.

"Push one more time Ms. Devereaux, we're almost done," the doctor said.

Not minutes later wails filled the room and after it was cleaned a small bundle was placed in Sophie's arms.

"Oh, Nate, it's a girl, she has your eyes," Sophie said with teary eyes.

He nodded and asked confusedly, "And blonde hair. Where did she get the blonde hair?"

"Me. I'm naturally blonde." Nate raised an eyebrow. "Why do you think I dyed it?"

He just smiled and held his daughters little hand, "Hi Parker, we've been waiting an awful long time for you. My sweet little Parker Grace


	3. Lost

Time: 350 days before the marriage of Nathan Ford and Maggie Collins Date: August 15

Location: Cardiff, England

Ages: Nathan Ford, almost 22

Sophie Devereaux, 21

Maggie Collins, 20

Eliot Spencer, almost 11

Alec Hardison, 7

Parker, almost 2

Parker Ford, almost 2

"We should probably get out of bed Soph, " Nate told the sleeping woman next to him.

"Don't wanna," she mumbled snuggling into his chest further.

"You can wake up Parker."

Just the thought of her baby girl with sparkling blue eyes grinning and reaching out to her with a cry of, "Mummy! Up, Mummy up!" made Sophie practically jump out of bed.

Nate smiled to himself and got out of bed to make breakfast.

From the upstairs bedroom Sophie screamed. "Nate! Nate!" He rolled his eyes at her theatrics, probably just a spider the size of a Cheerio, "What is it Soph?"

"Parker," she cried.

Nate ascended the stairs taking them three at a time and turned sharply into his princess's nursery. Sophie was sobbing against a wall and Parker's crib was empty, not even 'Bunny', the stuffed rabbit Nana Devereaux had given her when she was born was there. Parker never went anywhere without Bunny.

Their baby was gone.


	4. I Don't Love You

Time: The marriage of Nathan Ford and Maggie Collins

Location: Boston, Massachusetts

Ages: Nathan Ford, 22

Sophie Devereaux, 21

Maggie Collins, 20

Eliot Spencer, 11

Alec Hardison, 7

Parker, 2

Parker Ford, 2

*_Flashback*_

_Sophie looked up at the man who she had spent the past four years of her life with. They'd searched for Parker, in every way, shape and form, legal or not, their baby was gone. The tears she'd been fighting so long finally rolled down her cheeks. "Nate, I'm so sorry, I love you. I-I really do, it's just that, I, I can't do this anymore. I love you and I'm sorry," Sophie said nearly sobbing. She pulled the elegant hair clip out of her hair, the one she'd gotten from him when she turned seventeen, "Keep it. And don't you dare forget me Nathan Ford," and she kissed his cheek softly and got on the train, leaving Nate alone with his thoughts._

_*Flashback Over*_

Nate opened his eyes and saw Maggie walking down the aisle in her white dress but couldn't help wishing that it was his raven haired Sophie instead of her. He still had her hair clip, in a safe that maggie didn't know existed in their basement. They said their vows and kissed and she smiled hugely. Nate smiled the same smile he'd been giving her since they got together. It seemed real enough to Maggie but it didn't quite reach his eyes. His real smile was reserved for his Juliet. Maggie brought up Romeo and Juliet once in their early days of dating but Nate shot it out of the air saying he hated it and thought it was the worst of Shakespeare's work. What a liar he was.

**Thoughts, thoughts? Please R&R and if you have any ideas of where you think I'm going this, please PM me and don't set it as a review, I want everyone to give me their ideas without other people's ideas influencing them. Here is a link for Sophie's hair thingy:  /apps/photos/photo?photoid=32342525**

**Love Ya-**

** Livi**


	5. My Biological Parents

Time: Few years after Leverage started

Location: Boston, Massachusetts

Ages: Nathan Ford, 44

Sophie Devereaux, 43

Maggie Collins, 42

Eliot Spencer, 33

Alec Hardison, 28

Parker, 24

Parker Ford, 24

"Nate," a very quiet voice said. He looked from his book to see Parker standing in front of him.

"What is it Parker, here sit," he said gesturing to the chair next to him, concern lacing his voice. She reminded him of his little girl, so sweet and innocent, she even had a bunny that looked a lot like hers.

"Well, ummmm, it's just that, well, I was wondering if, uh, nevermind. I'm just being stupid," she got up and started walking away but Nate grabbed her wrist gently.

"Parker, you can come to me or Sophie, for absolutely anything. We're here for you."

She nodded and sat back down. "I know that you and Sophie are the closet things I'll ever get to parents. I mean, you let me live with you, and you make sure that I'm not in danger, and all of that stuff. But, I want, well, I want to, umm," she struggled to say the words she was thinking.

"Find your biological parents," Nate supplied. Parker nodded.

"Will you help me," she asked.

"No." Her face fell. "We're going to help you. Sophie, Eliot, Hardison and myself."

She smiled hugely and gave him a hug, "Thank you Daddy."


	6. Ummm, We Have Something To Tell You

Time: A few hours after previous chapter

Location: Boston, Massachusetts

Ages: Nathan Ford, 44

Sophie Devereaux, 43

Maggie Collins, 42

Eliot Spencer, 33

Alec Hardison, 28

Parker, 24

Parker Ford, 24

"Nate, can we tell them? About Parker I mean. I just feel so guilty not telling them, I mean, they're our family now," Sophie said from her comfortable position on his lap.

"Yes. Definitely Soph. I've been thinking about it for awhile," he said as he began absentmindedly stroking her hair and she leaned into the touch.

"I love it when you do that Nate," she sighed. "But we have more important things to do."

A few minutes later they were all in the living room and Nate started off, "Soph and I have something that we've wanted to tell you. Sophie and I have a child."

Eliot's eyes widened but he knew better than to say something right this second, unlike Hardison, "What the hell? And y'all just thought it'd be cool to keep this from us?"

"Hardison," Sophie said it softly but the look in her eyes was fiery and seemed to say, interrupt him one more time, and you won't be able to have any children. Hardison shut up.

"Her name was, or is, Parker, Parker Grace. About a week before her second birthday she, she was," Nate couldn't finish his sentence.

"She was taken from us. Our beautiful blonde haired blue eyed baby. She'd be twenty-four now," Sophie finished for him.

Parker blinked. She was presently hanging upside-down from the ceiling and hadn't interrupted anyone once, an unusual feat for the thief. Blinking again she lowered herself down from the ceiling as an unexpected, and unfamiliar wave of emotion washed over her. What was this feeling? She felt like she wanted to run away and cry.

By now she was sitting on the couch next to Eliot, still silent.

"Parker, are you alright love," Sophie asked her gently, genuinely concerned about her.

This set Parker over the edge and she ran out of the apartment at full speed.

"Parker," Sophie called after her, moving to follow.

"No. Sophie stop, I'll get her," Eliot said. And with that, he followed Parker out of the apartment.


	7. My Precious One

A few minutes later...

Eliot walked into the cool night air and saw Parker precariously perched on the edge of the roof, clutching something close to her chest. He approached her slowly and sat next to her, noting that the item in her hands was a stuffed rabbit.

"Who's that Parker," Eliot asked of the before mentioned item. He had enough experience with his little sister not to call the stuffed toy a 'what' or an 'it'.

"Bunny," Parker mumbled. "He's the last thing my family gave me before I was orphaned or abandoned or whatever." She snuggled her face into the bunny's chest.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Eliot spoke again, "What's bothering you darlin'? Don't you trust your big brother?"

The dam broke and Parker's tears fell silently. Eliot's heart broke but he knew how the thief felt about unexpected touches.

"Do they even love me at all," she said, her voice breaking a little.

"Of course they do Parker, they love you like you're their own daughter."

"Isn't that why they love me," she sobbed. "I remind them of, of _her._ Our n-names are the s-same an-and our h-hair and eye c-color. They o-only w-ant me because o-of her."

"Parker," a soft accented voice came from next to the door. She turned her head to see Sophie standing next to it. Parker squeezed Bunny even tighter and fought back the sob that threatened to escape.

"You know that's not true. Actually for a while it made me want to avoid you because it brought back to many painful memories, but then I got to know you. Parker, the best thief in the world, wanted by all, loved by few. I would honestly be proud to call you my daughter. Now come here baby," Sophie told her gently, her arms held open for a hug.

Parker considered the offer for a split second before sprinting into Sophie's open arms, sobbing openly into her chest.

Sophie rubbed her back gently, "Shhhh, Parker it's alright, I'm not going to leave you or hurt you. Shush now Parker, Mummy's got you."

Parker took only some comfort in the embrace and began humming broken bits of a tune she'd nearly forgotten, a long time ago when she was still in diapers her mother used to sing her this song. Now Parker hummed it, having forgotten the words, as a method of soothing herself. Sophie picked up the melody quickly.

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._

_My dearest one, my sleepy one, its time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep._

_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me._

_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._

_Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings._

_Dance with the stars and touch the face of god_

_And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek_

Sophie pecked Parker's cheek delicately

_And underneath the smiling moon I'll sing you back to sleep_

By the time Sophie finished the sweet melody Parker was fighting to keep her eyes open, feeling comforted and safe in Sophie's warm embrace.

Sophie, while moved that Parker trusted her so much, knew that it wouldn't be a very good idea if they slept on the roof, "Come on Parker, let's get you to bed, it's not a very long walk and then you can sleep."

So the trio trudged back down the stairs to Nate's apartment, Parker leaning on Sophie for support. Eliot opened the door and held it open for the girls. "Nate you're," Sophie started.

"Sleeping alone," Nate finished.

**This song is called My Precious One, sung by the ever fabulous Celine Dion. And also I noticed that the link at the end of I Don't Love You got fudged up so I'm posting it again, fingers crossed that it works.  /apps/photos/photo?photoid=32342525**


	8. She Smiled As She Remembered

Sophie's POV

_*Flashback*_

_I wrapped an arm around Nate's shoulders and smiled, he'd been working on the nursery for months. A dark cherry wood crib sat in against the far left wall with a connected changing table. A spare twin bed was underneath the windows with a matching rocking chair in the corner. _

_Nate leaned over to my stomach and cooed, "Do you like your room Parker?"_

"_I thought that Mummy's opinion was the important one here," I laughed._

_Standing back up he kissed my cheek gently, "Your opinion is always the important one Soph."_

_A week later I gave birth to Parker Grace Ford._

_*Flashback*_

Sophie smiled fondly at the memory and remembered how happy she was back then, Parker shifted in her arms and Sophie brought her head down from the clouds. Parker rolled over in her sleep and snuggled into Sophie's chest before becoming still again.

_*Flashback*_

_Parker was just a week old and she couldn't sleep, I had tried everything, well, almost everything. I crossed the room and settled into the rocking chair, moving carefully because Parker was eating. I began to rock very slowly as Parker suckled contentedly._

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._

_My dearest one, my sleepy one, its time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep._

_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_Just bow your head and give your cares to me._

_Just close your eyes and fall into the sweetest dream, cause in my loving arms._

_Your safe as you will ever be so hush my dear and sleep._

_And in your dreams you'll ride on angels wings._

_Dance with the stars and touch the face of god_

_And if you should awake I'll send you back to sleep._

_My precious one, my tiny one, I'll kiss your little cheek_

_And underneath the smiling moon I'll sing you back to sleep_

_Parker had fallen asleep by the time I finished the lullaby. And I sat there, admiring her perfect, peaceful face. Nate walked into the room then and I looked up at him for a moment._

"_Nate," I whispered softly. "You're sleeping alone."_

_*Flashback*_

Sophie smiled as she remembered how many times she had told Nate he was sleeping alone.

_*Flashback*_

_Parker was speaking a year and half old and speaking fairly well. I walked down the stairs and heard Nate reading to her._

" '_In that direction,' the Cat said, waving its right paw round, 'lives a Hatter: and in that direction,' waving the other paw, 'lives a March Hare. Visit either you like: they're both mad.'_

'_But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked._

'_Oh, you can't help that,' said the Cat: 'we're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad.'_

'_How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice_

'_You must be,' said the Cat, 'or you wouldn't have come here.' "_

"_Sorry to interrupt you pair, but it's time for someone to go to bed," I told the duo curled on the couch._

"_Mummy," Parker protested with a pout._

"_No buts Parker Grace. Now come here baby," I said gently, my arms held open for a hug._

_Parker considered this for a split second before sprinting into my open arms with a giggle._

"_Nigh' Nigh' Daddy," she called over my shoulder._

_Upstairs in the nursery I changed her into a sky blue satin nightgown and walked to the bathroom with her so she could have all eight of her teeth brushed. I settled her down in the crib and turned on her nightlight and flicked off the bedroom light before exiting._

"_Mummy," Parker shouted after me._

"_It's time to go to bed love," I told her softly as I came back in._

"_I no sweepy Mummy," she informed me with a yawn. _

"_Come here little one," I said softly, scooping her, and Bunny, into my arms and began walking towards the rocking chair._

_My precious one, my tiny one, lay down your pretty head._

_My dearest one, my sleepy one, its time to go to bed._

_My precious one, my darling one don't let your lashes weep._

_My cherished one my weary one it's time to go to sleep._

_She was asleep before I even started the third verse, and then Nate walked in. I smiled at him, "Nate you're."_

"_Sleeping alone," he finished for me, kissing my forehead. "Night Soph._

_I carried Parker and Bunny over to the spare bed and laid them down before settling in comfortably with Parker snug in my arms, and Bunny snug in hers._

_*Flahsback*_

**Dang that was a long chapter! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and yes, that was actually a bit of Alice in Wonderland. The freaking link still won't work, so I'll figure that out. On Friday I am leaving for vacation and won't be able to post another chapter for a week. Anyway, please review, flames not appreciated.**

**Love ya-**

**Livi**


	9. No Way In Hell

"So Hardison," Nate started, settling down on the couch next to said hacker.

"What'd you need man," he asked popping a gummy frog into his mouth.

"I heard that there's a way to take a picture of someone from when they're younger and see what they would look like at a certain age," Nate continued.

"Yeah, so? I could do something like that in my sleep."

"Good," Nate said and he handed Hardison a framed photograph. It was a picture of Nate and Sophie and their little Parker at the top of the London Eye. Nate was holding Parker and Sophie was tickling her and they were all laughing.

"Y'all were really happy, weren't you," Hardison asked quietly.

"Yeah, yeah we were," he replied shortly.

A few minutes later Hardison was yelling. "Nate! Nate get y'alls ass down here, you gotta see this man!"

Nate strode out of the library and looked at Hardison's monitor. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. It was Parker. The Parker that was asleep upstairs in Sophie's arms. He'd been with his baby girl for years and didn't realize. No, no couldn't be, that would make him a terrible father. There is no way that they're the same Parker, not possible.

"You could do a DNA test, just to make sure," Hardison whispered.

Nate nodded, "I think I need a drink."

**Hey guys! Okay, so some of you guys misunderstood me last chapter, which is my fault for not double checking what I'd written. I won't be able to right for a week, _starting _Friday. Haha, my bad. Anyways, I am plain out of ideas for Family Matters, so prompts are excepted. **

**Love y'alls**

**Livi**


	10. What Do We Do Nate?

Nate tiptoed into Parker's room where she was snuggled into Sophie's chest, sleeping like a baby. His baby. He shook those thoughts from his head, there was no proof yet.

"Soph, come on sweetheart, I need you to wake up," he whispered, brushing hair out of her face. A frown crossed Sophie's beautiful features and she wrapped her arms around Parker even tighter. "Come on Sophie, it's important."

Sophie groaned and pulled Parker even closer, closing off the inch that had been between them, "Not now."

"It's about our baby, and Parker."

"If this is something stupid Nathan and you're lying to get me out of bed, we aren't having anymore children," Sophie grumbled as she gently pulled herself away fro the sleeping girl.

They were almost out of the bedroom door when they heard a whimper and Sophie turned to see Parker sitting up in bed, the light from the hall making the tears on her cheeks shine. "No Mummy, no weave," she cried in an accent, a british accent. The voice brought Sophie back twenty-two years.

_*Flashback*_

_I slid my arms through the sleeves of my trench coat and picked up my purse. Turning around I kissed Nate before kneeling down to Parker, "Mummy's going bye-byes, can I have a kiss?"_

_She kissed my forehead with a frown, "No bye-byes Mummy. No bye-byes."_

"_Oh but I have to go Parker, Daddy's going to read you another chapter about Alice and I'll buy you a lolly while I'm out. Okay?"_

_Parker hugged me tightly and nodded sadly. "I love you both, I'll be home in about an hour."_

_Nate kissed my cheek, "Love you Soph."_

"_Love you more," I said with a devious grin before turning and leaving, right before I closed the door, Parker whimpered. "No Mummy, no weave," she cried, her accent coming in strongly. I turned around that very second and walked back into the flat. Hugging her tightly I scooped her into my arms and walked upstairs to her room where I slid her into a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt, pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail. My trip to the grocery store became a family outing that day._

_*Flashback*_

Sophie walked over and sat next to Parker, stroking her hair gently. "I'm not going anywhere Parker. I'll just be downstairs in the living room with N-Daddy. And here," she said leaning over the edge of the bed and picking something up. "Is Bunny, he'll keep the nightmares away, alright? If you need be, just shout and I'll be here in seconds."

Parker steeled her gaze, the normal mask falling into place, "Promise?"

"I'll always come back for you baby, no matter how far away I am I will always come back when you need me."

Parker nodded and laid back down, holding Bunny close to her chest as Sophie tucked her back in. She left, closing the door behind her and looking at Nate with sad eyes. He hugged her tightly after a tear fell out of her eye, "I know Soph, I know."

They walked downstairs where Hardison was standing in front the monitor. Sophie looked confused, "What's going on?"

"Well, ummm, maybe we should show you. Hardison?"

Hardison pulled up the images of their Parker, aging her one year at a time, three years, four, five, six, seven, all the way through what her current age would be, twenty-four.

"Oh my god, that's Parker, that's the Parker that's asleep upstairs, she's our baby," Sophie cried, a giant grin spreading across her face.

"Now Soph, it's not a hundred percent we want to have a-"

The European spitfire whipped around, "Don't you dare crush the only shred of hope I've had in twenty-two years Nathan Ford. Don't you dare. I understand that it's not conclusive but it's pretty damn close, so don't you dare ruin this for me!"

"Soph I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be realistic, I've already lost both of you more times than I would've liked and I don't want to do it again if we're wrong. I will not lose you again Sophie. Not a second time."

Sophie nodded and took a calming breath, "So we're getting DNA testing done, should we tell Parker or get her's on the sly."

"Honestly? I don't think we should, she's already questioning our motives about how we feel towards her, but, on the other hand, if we don't tell her, she could react negatively and feel like we betrayed her."

Sophie threw herself into Nate's arms as tears started again, "What are we going to do Nate?"

"I don't know Soph. I don't know."


End file.
